


A sorcerer's Fear

by silver_shadowstorm



Series: Warlock's Stories [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chasing, Escape, Hunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knights - Freeform, Magic Reveal, Other, Reveal, Running, Sorcerers, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shadowstorm/pseuds/silver_shadowstorm
Summary: Run! They're onto you.





	

Run.

 

_Run._

 

**_Run!_ **

 

What are you doing? You can't stop! Keep moving!

 

_Run!_

 

They're almost onto you.

 

Faster... Faster! _Move!_

 

You've lost them... For now.

 

But they have hounds and falcons and horses. They will find you. You need to run! You have to keep moving! They won't stop until your head rolls, your neck snaps, your lungs choke on water and your skin burns.

 

_Run!_

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

You weren't fast enough.

 

It's too late, they've got you.


End file.
